


this is how you passive-aggresively confess on valentine's day

by themwhostrays



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 8k words full of filth, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Inside, Confessions, Crying, First Time, Hyung Kink, Loss of Virginity, Lots of tears, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Praise, Riding, Sane and Consensual, Slight Dacryphilia, Subspace, Teasing, Unbeta-ed, Unsafe Sex, dig bick jeongin, drool, gratuitous use of the word "valentines", i hate mushy shit, i just wrote some mushy shit for valentines, lots of drool, no harm intended, passive-aggresive confessions, petnames, seungmin finding out abt fanfic, seungmin getting hard while just reading fanfic, seungmin loves jeongin's cock a bit too much, slight blood, slight non-consensual voyeurism, slight pain, some conflict, tf am i planning on valentines, thigh riding, this is some mushy shit, writing more fics abt gays apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themwhostrays/pseuds/themwhostrays
Summary: Seungmin wasn't planning to find out about this, Seungmin wasn't, really.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	this is how you passive-aggresively confess on valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> here, have a valentine special fic that i wrote abt seungmin reading a valentine special fic abt him and jeongin. writing this fic was hell of a rollercoaster ride, believe me.
> 
> my reason for writing it? there's not enough bottom seungmin fics here and that's not good. there's not enough seungin or seungjeong or whatever the fuck u call their ship fics here and that's not good.
> 
> feedbacks are highly appreciated.

"Valentine's day is tomorrow boys, do any of you got some plans?" One of their managers asked as the group started entering the van one by one. They were on their way home, the long day that they started finally coming to an end.

When the vehicle started moving, the young men started giving ideas as to what they should do for the special occasion, some adding "Maybe I'm going to do a live." and "Let's go to that café near the company! They're about to launch a new special dessert only for Valentine's." and "Sleep. I don't have any dates."

The staff that was driving the van grinned, listening to the buzz of conversations and focusing on the road at the same time. "I bet your fans have some special gifts up their sleeves."

"I bet so too." Added the manager who was teasing Hyunjin and Chan because one of them accidentally spilled that they're deciding to go on a date on that awaited day. "Expect for some physical and virtual presents tomorrow, boys." He added before laughing at the way Chan's ears turned red as he and Hyunjin looked at each other, both embarrassed.

"Are you seriously planning to sleep all day on Valentine's?" Seungmin heard Jeongin ask from beside him. 

He looked up from his lap, glancing at Jeongin's expectant eyes. He gulped and looked away, answering nervously. "Uh, yeah, is there anything wrong with that?" He didn't exactly give Jeongin an answer, he just asked Jeongin with a question rivaling the younger's one.

Jeongin's face fell as he hesitated to talk back. "Oh. Enjoy your Valentine's then.

―-

The managers were right. Valentine's day came and they were all inside their dorm to greet it, not that they would stay too long, some of them planning to go out and only one of them wanting to be left alone at home. 

One of their managers came by to deliver tons of treats and presents the fans sent for them using the company address, saying some of it was already taken away from the staff and it was all completely safe.

The group took their time opening it all, all while eating the sweet brownies Felix prepared. Some were boxes of expensive and affordable chocolates and food. Some were love letters (both beautifully written and like it was written by a three years old trying to learn how to write.) Some were cut outs of pink stuff, almost half of it were hearts with words attached to it. All of it was greatly appreciated.

One by one, they bid goodbye and left, and when Jeongin finally closed the door, Seungmin sighed in relief. The whole house was peacefully quiet, all for him to enjoy.

Seungmin sniffed and the waft of Felix's tasty brownies hit his senses, all of his efforts given away for Valentine's. "After all," Felix had said, "Valentine's day is just once a year, why not enjoy it to the fullest?"

Seungmin didn't listen to him. To him, Valentine's day was like any other day off. Thank God it was a day off. He has enough time to eat the leftovers of brownies and check out the virtual presents their fans posted and take a nap and tease his members once they come home. It was more than enough for him.

He remained standing beside the front door, looking at the window for signs of his members lingering, and when he deemed the coast clear, he grinned and dashed to the kitchen. There he finished the brownies and even ate Jeongin's donuts sneakily.

After that, he took a bath long enough for the skin on his fingers to look wrinkled, long enough for him to insert three fingers inside him, long enough for him to release once.

He was peacefully humming to himself, humming a certain song of their group while he relaxed on the tub without a single care for the world at that moment.

Because of minutes of absent-mindedly humming, he hadn't noticed he had slipped uncomfortably inside the tub, only his head peeking out of the soapy water. The brunette opened his eyes and sat up properly, water splashing as he moved himself. He gripped the edges of the bathtub as he sat and wiped his wet hands on his face. As he opened his eyes, he noticed how the skin of his fingers wrinkled, giggling as it reminded him of a person's natural skin as they grow older.

It made his digits look fascinating, and after a while, he noticed himself inserting it inside his mouth. He involuntarily sucked on it, loving the way it almost reached the back of his throat. He knows just how long his fingers are, knows how deep it can reach, knows how skillful it was, knows just how it feels. He was proud and bummed at the same time because he was the only one who knew it.

Playing with himself simply is boring and extremely not thrilling. He couldn't come just from this. Something was completely missing but Seungmin doesn't know exactly what it is.

What is missing from Seungmin? What is missing from his life? A dick maybe? But only a dick isn't exactly that pleasurable, not that he knows if it is, he has zero experience after all. A person with a dick that is willing to play with him and give him pleasure? Yes. That's the one.

But who exactly it is, Seungmin thought.

Who was always willing to give anything to him and willing to make him smile and probably has a very great one inside his pants and why is it Jeongin?

Come to think of it, Jeongin is really a great option.

Jeongin.

"What the fuck." Seungmin mumbled. "No, what the fuck was that just now Kim Seungmin? Why would you think of your friend while literally planning if you should touch yourself or not?" He groaned, his eyebrows furrowed as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth.

Saying that he thinks Jeongin is just a friend to him left a bitter taste on the tip of his tongue. Yes, okay, Jeongin is really just a friend, technically. But does Seungmin only think of him that way? He isn't entirely sure. His feelings are always hard to manage and hard to understand. That always makes things more complicated than it is for him. He isn't sure but he thinks he knows the answer, he just doesn't want to commit to it.

Seungmin never really thought of anybody in such a dirty way whenever he touches himself. But today, he felt brave and daring. 'After all, Valentine's day is just once a year, why not enjoy it to the fullest?'

The brunette opened his legs as he squirted bathing lotion on his hand, lathering his digits with the pinkish and sticky substance, noticing that it smelled like strawberry. Strawberry. Jeongin. That lotion he was about to use as lube was Jeongin's.

He blushed, but he didn't stop as he started sliding his fingers on the cleft of his ass, repeating it until he finally felt satisfied with teasing himself, touching the rim of his hole and whining sensitively.

He sighed as he let his index finger go inside him, both wincing due to the foreign feeling and giggling because of the pleasantness of it all. His eyes squinted close as he started visualizing. Jeongin who was inspecting his reactions as he started pushing one of his fingers inside him.

Seungmin did an experimental thrust, it broke through the soft ring of muscle with a slight shock that made a shiver cascade down to his spine, going deeper than he expected and making himself cry out as he touched something soft and sensitive. The brunette moaned at the friction created by his fingers sliding in and out, his walls squeezing around it. He moaned loudly when he imagined it was Jeongin's fingers he was clamping around.

He continued like that for a moment before adding another finger. That was all he could do because he's still not confident if he can fit more than that. It was more than enough though. 

Due to focusing on fingering himself, he hadn't noticed that he was back from slipping uncomfortably on the tub.

Seungmin gasped in shock, because when he shifted his body slightly, the fingers inside him shifted as well, pressing against that special spot he was trying really hard to find. He was feeling how swollen it was against his fingers. Seungmin imagined it was Jeongin prodding on his prostate, pressing on it for once, twice, thrice until―

" _J―Jeongin!_ " He screamed in pleasure as his dick twitched, long strips of white coming out of the slit of his tip, making his body go limp. 

Seungmin was twitching when it's over, thighs shaking and chest heaving as he came down from his high. He exhaled as his cock pulsed for the last time where it was standing proud between his legs.

To Seungmin's horror, he heard something drop just outside of the bathroom, the thing clashing on the floor as it created a very loud noise in an otherwise very quiet house.

"Holy Jesus mother of fuck," He screamed as he scrambled around to get his towel, too occupied with thinking what caused the sound to properly dry himself. "What was that? Who's there? If you're a ghost then do it again!" 

No one answered. Nothing created a noise. The only thing Seungmin could hear was his panicked breaths and the water on his body dripping down to the floor.

He wrapped the towel around his waist before picking up an almost empty bottle of shampoo as a lame excuse of a weapon to protect himself from what was, or who was, outside the door.

He quietly walked towards the door and immediately swung it open, gripping the bottle on his other hand that was shaking.

He faced nothing. The coast was as clear as it was when he came to the bathroom. All was intact. It felt like he was the only one home. 

Confused and afraid were both understatements for what Seungmin was feeling at the moment. He clearly heard something drop on the floor and he also bet that he heard shuffling footsteps while he was attempting to get out of the bathtub.

Still frantically looking around, he fetched his phone. He was greeted by some of his friends' Valentine's day greetings, a notification from Vlive (with a picture of Chan and Hyunjin sitting besides each other, Wally behind them), and some free coins from an online game he plays.

He clicked the messaging app, scrolling through the conversations and contemplating as to who he should tell the current shenanigans happening in their home.

Chan and Hyunjin weren't an option anymore, because if Seungmin did call them, the couple would no doubt stop the live and cancel their date just to accompany him, and he didn't want to kill any fun. Minho told them he's going to his grandparents. Jisung and Felix went to the café Felix talked about, and Changbin said he's just going to "tag along". Jeongin on the other hand, didn't tell them anything about his plans for today. So the younger might be unoccupied for a while, because Jeongin never reckoned with any love interest of his that could possibly be his companion for Valentine's.

But Seungmin shouldn't call him, he shouldn't, noting that he recently touched himself to the thought of the boy before any of this creepy stuff happened. But Seungmin was a bit of a coward, if he must admit, so he pressed the younger's number and typed with slight hesitation.

Seungmin sighed. This was his last resort.

**ayen**

**seungmo: jeongin where u at?**

It took Jeongin almost seven minutes to answer.

**ayen: with hyunjin**

**seungmo: oh**

**seungmo: u with chan too? they're still live i suppose, if my app is not mistaken, it just sent a notif of their live just a few minutes ago**

**ayen: ah, yes, they're going on a date after that too, left them alone to themselves**

**ayen: y?**

**seungmo: so, u free?**

**ayen: i don't think so, my high school friend just called and invited me over**

**ayen: what's wrong seung?**

**seungmo: nothing nothing hahaha enjoy ur valentine's day then!**

Seungmin gulped. That meant he's going to be all alone for the rest of the day, all alone with the thought of Jeongin, whatever caused that sound, and Jeongin again.

The brunette calmed down after five minutes. He made sure to lock all the doors and the windows and checked the rooms one more time. He also fetched a giant pan just in case he needed something to defend himself before entering his room and locking it, even putting Felix's chair on the door to prevent outsiders from entering the room easily.

Seungmin plopped on his bed, droplets of water bouncing off of his hair and drying on his pillows. He moved the room's fan away from his direction, not wanting the air it's releasing to hit his still cold body, still cold because he decided to not wear anything except a thin boxer. He scrambled around to find the most comfiest position he ever felt, and exhaled in contentment when he actually found it. He was relaxed for a moment, but the feeling of uneasiness never really went away.

He needed something to distract him, or someone. His fans. Their fans. Stays. Genuine Stays are very good companions, he thinks, and they're always willing to make the members smile and make the stress go away.

He logged in on Twitter using his anonymous account, not wanting to risk screwing up in their main one. He started scrolling through the timeline, and was joyously smiling at all the gifts the fans virtually made just for them. 

He found a lot of it. So many fanarts which he never forgets to like and save. So many fan-made videos which always received so many views from him because he likes to repeat the videos non-stop. So many fan-edited pictures that always made him feel things. And last but not the least, so much fanfiction that he loved to spend time reading.

To be honest, he wasn't the type to pick favorites, but he wasn't the type to lie as well, and he will never lie about obsessing over fanfiction. (not that he would proclaim that out loud, some of the idols get creeped out when finding out about fics about them, but absolutely not Seungmin and his group.) (Changbin even wrote a fic about Jisung and Hyunjin just to tease them. It came out fantastic, but he didn't want to post it publicly. "That'll be weird as hell." Changbin said. "As if you writing about your literal co-members falling in love and doing the nasty isn't already." Felix retorted.) His members will also admit that they like fanfiction a little too much, but no one can beat Seungmin.

He continued to scroll, and a certain fanart piqued his interest. It was a fanart of him and Jeongin. Of course. Of fucking course it had to be him and Jeongin. Of course it had to be them laying on a bed all topless and smiling at each other while Seungmin's reading something on his phone. Of course it had to be Valentines-themed. The caption was sneering at him.

' _sevngmn and imie reading fics abt them and decided to try it out (on valentines). happy v day fellas !!_ '

He liked it a bit too much, truth be told, and so he found himself reacting to the post and bookmarking it and even saving it to his gallery. He sure does hope so Jeongin wouldn't plan on sneaking on his phone, or he'll be doomed.

He checked other fans' comments when one particular comment stood out and caught his attention.

_"aight, someone please write this"_

_"i wasn't planning on writing today but here we are now"_

_"send link pls"_

And an attached link.

His embarrassment and curiosity were fighting, but Seungmin let the latter win, clicking on the link and waiting for what was about to come.

The link brought him to a writing site, and to one particular work written about him and Jeongin. He read the title, and the tags connected to it, and boy was it immensely malicious and obscene for innocent minds to read.

"Here goes nothing." Seungmin mumbled to himself before scrolling down, anticipation growing bigger as he started reading the first paragraph.

_'Seungmin always wants to act like every little touch doesn't make him want to beg, that every soft whispers doesn't make him feel warm, that every quiet groans doesn't make his cock twitch, that whatever Jeongin does doesn't affect him._

_But deep inside him, it's the total opposite.'_

It was embarrassing, to say the least. and what's most embarrassing is how he felt hot by just reading a fan made story of him and his group member in such an intimate scene.

He felt a pull, a pull that urges him to continue reading, to focus on the story, to give all of his attention away. And he let the feeling overtake him.

The story started plainly mild, The members talking about valentines like how they did just a few hours ago. But after that scene, things took off as fiery as possible. Jeongin caught him touching himself, caught him screaming out his name, chaos ensues.

Seungmin's breath hitched, reaching the end of the fic. He exhaled, not even realizing that he was holding his breath all throughout the story, not even realizing that he was rubbing against his bedsheets that was now as messy as it wasn't before. He didn't notice how needy he became just because of reading some fiction and how desperate he was for wishing for it to come true.

Sweat trickled down his temple, drool almost fell off of his lips, and pre-cum dripped out of the slit of his cock which was barely hiding from the thin layer of cloth he's wearing.

The narrator in the fic was damn true about their words.

Seungmin always wants to act like every little touch doesn't make him want to beg, that every soft whispers doesn't make him feel warm, that every quiet groans doesn't make his cock twitch, that whatever Jeongin does doesn't affect him.

But deep inside him, it's the total opposite.

The brunette heaved as he thrusted shallowly, rutting against the sheets, sending grounds of pleasure all throughout his flaming body.

"Oh! I... I didn't expect that to feel this good." He whimpered, moving his hips lazily, his cock twitching underneath him as the quite rough texture of his boxer plus the soft rustles of the sheets make his tip leak more.

He grasped his bolster, biting it and placing it between his thighs. His drool started to stain his pillow and the bedsheets began bunching up around him, but he paid no mind, lust clouding his senses. "Shit," Seungmin moaned rather loudly, spit spilling in his mouth. "Jeongin please."

He grinded gently, and it added brief friction to his crotch, and with each move that Seungmin left behind, it brushed up, rubbing just slightly against his leaking cock.

Seungmin started a steady rhythm and rutted against his bedsheets, easily adding friction to his ever-growing erection, causing his cock to release pre-cum and his mouth to release pretty sounds and his mind to release scenarios from the recent story that made him like this.

His hips thrusted back and forth, he began rutting desperately, his movements getting needy and desperate as it doubled, feeling his dick harden each time it was pushed up and against the long pillow between his legs. His thighs tightened as he fervently moved, moaning louder than the last every time his hips slammed against the pillow.

Seungmin was too dazed to even notice that Felix's chair was moved forcefully, he didn't even hear the door open until it creaked when it was moved, the chair crashing down on the floor.

"Oh good lord!" Seungmin screamed in shock, jumping on his bed and picking up the pan that he placed on top of his desk. He stood on a stance and got ready to attack, but stopped mid-hit when he saw who was the cause of the commotion.

"J―Jeongin?" Seungmin squeaked, lowering his hand but still held its handle in a tight grip.

The younger boy panicked before looking at him, eyes wide and mouth open like a deer caught in a headlight. His hair was tousled and his cheeks and ears, even his neck, were burning red. Seungmin scanned him from head to toe and whimpered when he saw where Jeongin's hand resided. It was obvious that Jeongin was palming himself before the scene happened.

"Since when were you here?" The older boy stared Jeongin down. He didn't know what to feel, if he should feel mad or confused or surprised or shy. Maybe he should feel all of the above. But maybe he should feel mad first. Yes, okay, he likes Jeongin, but that doesn't mean the boy had the right to watch him without any consent while he's doing something... only for him to know.

Jeongin looked nervous and embarrassed for a moment. He looked like he was contemplating if he should answer or just dash away out of the house and out of Seungmin's life. He chose the former. 

"I was here ever since you entered the bathroom."

"What?" Seungmin tried to process what the other just said. 

Jeongin was here all along. Jeongin lied. He lied. He wouldn't do this. Seungmin thought. But he just did.

"I came back because I didn't want you to be lonely on Valentine's day." Jeongin whispered, scrambling to set the chair back up and stand on the door again as awkwardly as before. 

Seungmin noticed a wet spot on his groin. 

He sighed and looked away, sitting on his bed and hugging his pillow tight to hide his own wet spot. "You did make me feel like I'm not alone, but in a creepy way. Why did you lie to me?" He grumbled a question, a hint of anger and disappointment lingering in his words.

He put away the pan and looked at everything inside the room except Jeongin, He was suddenly immersed in staring at one of Felix's plushies. ' _That looks cute_ ,' He thought, ' _I bet it'd feel much better than my pillow― No, Seungmin no, focus on the topic now. Stop thinking about humping random stuff. Start thinking about why Jeongin lied to you and what Jeongin felt when he listened and watched you_.'

He looked up and glanced at the other boy. The younger was looking back at him, his eyes swirling with guilt as Seungmin stared at him back, still feeling some surge of different emotions.

"I swear I didn't mean to! I was busy getting mad at whoever ate all of my donuts when I heard you..." Jeongin suddenly mumbled, looking down on the floor like some kid who was scolded by his guardian.

At that, Seungmin's whole face suddenly felt warm, flushing at what he found out. "Oh dear, I didn't make you uncomfortable or anything, right? God, I'm so sorry."

Jeongin's face relaxed a bit, his shoulders untensing as he quietly sat on the chair he just ran down. "You didn't though, don't worry. I was just shocked and panicked and hid, is all." He reassured.

"To be honest, I should be the one saying sorry." The younger added but didn't receive any response because Seungmin was busy being embarrassed.

But it seemed like Jeongin hadn't noticed it yet, because he added something that made Seungmin's face feel exponentially warmer.

"Hyung, why were you moaning out my name?" He implored, trying hard to prevent a smirk from creeping into his face. Even from across the room, it sent a buzz up the back of Seungmin's neck.

Seungmin gulped. "What? N―no I didn't! Maybe you misheard or something!"

"Then do you know someone else named ' _Jeongin_ ' except me? Because I heard it loud and clear." Jeongin insisted, standing up and taking tentative steps forward, walking slowly into Seungmin's side.

The younger's sitting so close next to him that the sheer energy of his smirk is almost palpable for Seungmin. Seungmin whimpered but clasped a hand to his mouth when Jeongin laughed.

Seungmin, who's cheeks were both tinted a pretty scarlet color, stuffed his face into the pillow to hide the embarrassment flowing in his whole system. "Look, it's not what you think it is, I swear I wasn't―"

He felt a hand on his neck and another on the side of his face, and the next thing he knew, he was pulled up to face Jeongin, their thighs almost toppling over each other, their face just inches apart, breaths thick and ragged.

"What do you think I was thinking then?"

Seungmin was taken aback, his wide eyes staring at Jeongin's smirk before dropping his gaze into his sweaty palms which were resting on his shaking lap. "Please don't make me say it." He squeaked, embarrassed.

"But I want to know." He whispered, but it sounded more of a groan. A hot one at that. Even a slightest noise coming from him was hot for Seungmin. 

Seungmin gave up. He just wanted to obey Jeongin, and maybe this will be the first time he'll surrender to someone obediently. He likes challenges, he likes authority, but he likes Jeongin more. And what do you want to do when you like someone? Please them. All Seungmin wants to do at the moment was to please Jeongin, and that's what he's really going to do, no matter the consequences.

"Well, maybe you were thinking bad thoughts? No, wait I mean inappropriate? No, that sounds... Dirty?" Seungmin stammered. He fucking stammered. His thoughts were currently messier than Jisung and Changbin's room, but at least he still managed to answer.

"Partly," Jeongin admitted, smiling as if proud of Seungmin. Seungmin smiled back, feeling like he achieved something even if it was bleak. The younger continued, placing his hands into Seungmin's waist and rubbing it as he spoke. "At first, I did think of something not appropriate, but then, I thought, Why would you do that? Why would you think of me while touching yourself? Of course you're thinking of me if you moaned my name right? And there's only one unconfirmed answer circling inside my mind right now."

Seungmin hadn't noticed he started chewing on his bottom lip. He hadn't noticed blood started seeping out of the dry skin he tried to remove. But he did notice Jeongin staring at him. He did notice Jeongin staring particularly at his bleeding lips. And he did notice Jeongin's face coming nearer and nearer to his own.

He did notice Jeongin kissing him.

Jeongin was kissing him.

Jeongin was licking at his lips, and Seungmin tasted his metallic blood, he doubted that Jeongin didn't taste that too. Jeongin bit his bottom lip, much more harshly than his own bite, and more blood soaked his taste buds, but not that much, just enough to make the scene ten times more hot.

Despite the blood and the painful bite, Jeongin kissed him passionately, it was like Jeongin was pouring all his pent-up feelings into this kiss. That's what Seungmin did too.

Seungmin kissed back. He returned the passion, the feelings, all of it. They deepened the kiss and added more fervor, added more feelings, if that's possible. They made it possible, nonetheless.

They wanted to savour this moment. They have all the time in the world to feel their lips against each other, but their lungs hungrily seek for air after some time, so they had to pull back away from each other reluctantly.

Seungmin's eyes were still closed like he doesn't have any plans to open it, and Jeongin doesn't mind one bit, instead, he smiled fondly while staring at him.

This was the moment that made it all worth it. All of those times where Seungmin needed to hide what he was feeling for the younger, what he was thinking about the younger, what he wanted to do to the younger and what he wanted the younger to do to him. It was all worth it.

Suddenly, Seungmin's eyes fluttered open, wide like the pan beside them. The feeling of Jeongin's lips against him started to flood his thoughts. 

He just kissed Jeongin. Jeongin just kissed him. They just kissed each other, on Valentine's day. This isn't just a stupid dream or a part of the silly scenarios he sometimes spends time creating when the world was peacefully sleeping and he he was still awake. This is all real.

The younger managed a winded little laugh as he stared at Seungmin's shocked expression, reaching out to tuck away a strand of still damp hair that was covering the older's eyes, which still looked like it was still processing everything that happened.

The brunette blinked as if waking from a dream. "That just happened." He whispered softly.

"Yes," Jeongin confirmed. Now, he wants the older to confirm something too. "So, was that the answer?"

"Yes." Seungmin whispered once again, afraid to break the comfortable stillness around them. "Happy Valentine's day." He added shyly.

"Happy Valentine's day to you too, angel." Was the only thing the younger said before softly pushing Seungmin until his back hit the mattress. Jeongin crawled into the empty space between his legs before spreading the older's legs wide, his fleeting touches feeling like powerful tingles that made Seungmin inhale sharply. He sure hoped Jeongin didn't notice that.

Jeongin held the waistband of his shorts, staring at him with messy hair on the way, clearly asking for permission even if it was non-verbal.

Seungmin gulped once again, trying not to look straight into Jeongin's eyes for the other to not see how badly this affected him. Jeongin hasn't even done anything yet, but he already feels like he was about to drool dumbly. Oh the power Jeongin holds.

"You smell like me, I wonder why?" Jeongin teased, smelling a hint of his bath lotion, and when he realized where it was coming from, it was his turn to gulp.

Seungmin gasped loudly and immediately clasped his mouth, his eyes widening in both surprise and embarrassment. He sounded so... subby? Not that it was a bad thing, but he never sounded like that.

Jeongin, who was the cause of the noise, retracted his finger away from Seungmin's hole, patting his inner thighs softly in order to calm the older down because he looked like he was going to combust or something. He looked scared, frightened even, and Jeongin didn't want him to feel like that. He wants Seungmin to feel safe and good, not like this.

"Are you alright, Minnie? Do you want me to stop?" He asked, tracing unknown shapes on Seungmin's left thigh as he waited for Seungmin to answer, not wanting to pressure him. The older whimpered even to the slightest of his touches.

"I'm fine... Just be gentle?" Seungmin hesitated, lowering his hands from his mouth down to his stomach, gripping the hem of his sweater in nervousness.

Because of weeks of not touching himself and because of zero experience with doing something like this with someone, he was incredibly sensitive and nervous that if ever Jeongin will continue, his resolve will crumble in just the blink of an eye. 

Jeongin smiled fondly, nodding with reassurance before tracing kisses on his thighs, Seungmin biting his lips to prevent a whine from spilling, like he thought, he turned into such a sensitive mess that Jeongin's lips can already make him whine like a needy dog begging for attention. He doesn't like begging, but if it's for Jeongin, he'd go for it.

"What do I do to you? I want to do so many things while you're at my mercy, it's tempting." Jeongin rasped, biting on a particular spot on his inner thigh causing Seungmin's body to quiver excitedly. The younger sucked on the bitten spot, not leaving it alone till he saw purple blossoming. And then he added another, and another, until Seungmin's once milky and clean thighs were filled with red and purple marks, like a once white canvas filled with different colorful images.

"Jeongin, please." Seungmin mumbled, not really knowing what he's asking for. Jeongin looked at him with a raised eyebrow, stopping his movements to wait for Seungmin's next words. But he doesn't have any, his thoughts are jumbled and his vision is cloudy, he can't think clearly, all he can focus is on Jeongin's lips touching his skin.

"Please what, Seungmin?" The younger questioned, dropping the honorifics. Blood rushed down to his dick, his once soft dick laying on his stomach finally standing up with all it's glory. Jeongin chuckled at that.

"What do you want from hyung, angel? You're going to have to be more specific." Oh no. This is bad. This is so so bad and Seungmin wants bad. Oh yes. He wants it more than anything.

"Hyung, hyung please touch me, you'll touch me right? You'll touch your angel right?" He responded, his words a little inaudible due to excessive drool filling his mouth, some dropping down to his chin.

Jeongin smirked, staring at him, vaguely condescending. "I would want to, but I figured out you're not an angel, angels don't drool over me." he murmured in a mocking tone, only adding to Seungmin's neediness.

"Oh yes they do, you're worth drooling for." 

"Come on, stop flustering me or I'll stop touching you."

"You haven't even touched me yet, so unfair."

"I'm sorry, then." Jeongin smiled sweetly, his eyes scanning the supple flesh in front to him, grabbing Seungmin's cheeks before spreading them for better access. He won't admit it, but Seungmin has one of the prettiest ass he's ever seen. He continued to squeeze it, enjoying his time before prodding his finger on the pad of Seungmin's rim, encircling his fingers for a second before pushing it in.

Seungmin lets out a small squeak at the intrusion and his grip on his sweater tightens, but it's not enough. He feels like he's about to float and go away from Jeongin and so he scrambled on the bed to hold on something, something that will keep him at bay. Jeongin noticed this, and offered his hand that wasn't busy drilling inside him. Seungmin gladly grasped it, a gasp leaving his mouth when he felt the warmth of Jeongin's hand, contrasting to the sweating cold of his.

"H―hyung! You could've informed me first before entering!" Seungmin panted, more drool spilling out of his mouth. It would've been disgusting for others, but for Jeongin it was the hottest sight ever. Maybe hot was an understatement. He was more than turned on. Seungmin looked so adorably fucked out it's too much for his heart and cock to take.

Seungmin was positively shaking as Jeongin the very tip of his index finger breaches the older, crying out at a particular move of Jeongin's fingers, thrusting in and out at a comfortable pace. He went on and on while Seungmin just laid there and took all of it, adding more fingers until there were four fingers working inside him. Seungmin's hips thrusted into the air, imitating the rhythm of Jeongin's fingers moving inside him.

"How are you feeling, angel?" Jeongin asked as he focused on thrusting his fingers in and out of the older. 

The older, however, was feeling dizzy from all the new sensations he's currently feeling, his brows seeming like it'd be ripped off from its original place because of how hard he was furrowing it. "W―weird, 'm feeling weird?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Jeongin's movements faltered, worried that he might be feeling uncomfortable.

"Nothing, not feeling wrong, just weird. This is... new to me." Seungmin squeaked, shyness overtaking him that he ended up hiding his face on a pillow.

Jeongin smiled fondly before removing the pillow away from his face, not wanting the older to hide his face. He saw how flushed the older's face was and that made him smile, but he was already smiling, so that basically means he just smiled more.

"You're― Seungmin, are you a virgin?" The younger gently asked, caressing Seungmin's face.

Seungmin looked at him with doe eyes, his reactions shifting from another to another. "Um, yes? Is that... Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, nothing at all. Just, you should've told me. First times are supposed to be special and romantic, and I'm going to be the one who would take yours, so I want this to be as special as possible." Jeongin reassured, rubbing the pads of his fingers on Seungmin's scarlet cheeks.

At that, Seungmin's mouth fell into an "o". "You're just sitting there and staring at me and I already feel like I'm the most precious person alive. You don't need to be worried about that, really." He then smiled back at Jeongin. "And besides, I'm losing my... yes... on Valentine's day, isn't that romantic?" 

Jeongin nodded in understanding before laughing at Seungmin's addition. "Just focus on touching me first, please. I'm really really near." The older whined loudly as his hips raised into the air.

Jeongin nodded, kissing his lips softly before continuing to make Seungmin cry out. The older of the two tried to compose himself, biting his tongue to not create any more sounds, squeezing his eyes shut to not look more fucked out than ever, but gravely failed because god, Jeongin was just too good with everything he does, he can't possibly hide his pleasure.

"Ah, so good, so so good, more, want more." Just the slightest movement of Jeongin's digits and Seungmin is squirming around and moaning very loudly, pre-cum leaking from his ignored cock, his other hand that wasn't holding Jeongin reaching up to try and muffle the sounds he's spilling.

Jeongin slapped his hand away from his mouth, glaring and obviously pertaining that he wants to hear Seungmin more, that he doesn't want Seungmin to hide his beautiful sounds.

"You want more? Of course you do, you're such a greedy slut only for my fingers, am I right?" Seungmin stammered and arched his back when Jeongin hit something inside him, breathing thicker than normal and pupils wide as he eagerly moaned and rolled his hips and stared at the man giving him such dizzying friction.

The younger chuckled and pressed his fingers against it in circles making Seungmin's brows furrow dumbly, his eyes glassy while looking at his and Jeongin's hands grasping each other. 

He almost forgot to answer because of Jeongin playing with his prostate mercilessly. "Yes, yes I'm a greedy slut, your greedy slut, for your fingers, for your cock too, I want it, please give me more." His voice was high-pitched and whinier. It sounded so timid as he kept floating around in his bliss, Jeongin not wanting to distract him, but it was at the least of his worries right now.

Seungmin thrusted his hips clumsily when a surge of pleasure coursed through him. Caught by Jeongin's questioning stare, he stops immediately, but the effort to restrain himself caused his entire body to tremble in desperation.

Jeongin's ministrations faltered, frowning and sighing begrudgingly as he slid his fingers out of Seungmin. Seungmin almost cried when he gripped his hand tightly just for Jeongin to let go.

"Fine, since you love moving on your own so damn much, why don't you put that into use?" 

Seungmin stared at him dumbly while he sat in front of the older, as laid back and as smug as he can.

"What? Are you going to do something satisfying or Are you going to stare at my thighs all day long looking like a stupid fucked out doll?" He sneered.

Seungmin huffed out, his lower lip jutted out a little in an indignant pout. "I'm not stupid." 

"Then prove it to me, angel." The younger's voice dropped, low yet soft. 

Seungmin's cock twitched excitedly from where it was standing between his open legs. Jeongin stared at it with lingering lust in his eyes, making him hiccup shyly as he closes his thighs, trying his best to hide his eager dick.

"But I don't know what to do." Seungmin whined, embarrassed. He didn't want to look dumb in front of someone who's willing to rail the holy fuck out of him, but here he is.

Jeongin's face contorted from a sneering look into a gentle one at that. He crawled to pick up Seungmin and perched him on his lap, letting his hands rest on his waist as he kissed Seungmin soothingly. "How about this," He started bargaining, "I'll help you figure out how to ride my thigh, and if you cum just from that, I'll fuck you as much as you want."

The idea of sitting on Jeongin's lap sounds like heaven as it is for Seungmin, and the next thing he knew, he was scrambling desperately to move. Jeongin chuckled fondly before steadying the older so that he can be much more comfortable.

Jeongin began moving Seungmin's hips, watching closely as the older closed his eyes shut and started letting go small sweet moans. 

When Seungmin released a choked up moan while he bucked his hips subconsciously, Jeongin rested his head on Seungmin's neck so that he can feel the younger's unregulated breathing against his neck, so that he'll know that he's not just the only one affected about what's happening at the moment, so that he'll know that their minds are both flooded with lust and love in equal measures.

Jeongin let go of his hips and finally let him take control, now focusing on the dips and arches of his collarbone and the tendons in his neck, kissing it softly and slowly.

The older shyly grinded his hips down, whimpering lightly as he circled his arm around Jeongin's neck. 

The younger's rough jeans felt slightly good yet aching, and the pain wasn't that bearable, so as he rocked his hips, he tried to hide his hisses of displeasure.

Jeongin noticed Seungmin's skin get redder and redder as he moves, and as hot as it looks, he knows it's very much painful, noting how sensitive Seungmin's body is.

After he sucked a new mark on Seungmin's jaw, he patted his hips to indicate that he wants the older to stop for now. "Angel, can you move away?"

Seungmin's eyes suddenly became glassy, thinking that he fucked something up. "W―why? Sorry." He tried to speak but a small cry interrupted him.

Jeongin kissed a stray tear off of his red cheeks reassuringly, shaking his head as he smiled in comfort. "No, no, you didn't do anything wrong. Just let me get out of my jeans first, yeah?" He spoke with so much care that Seungmin did move obediently, still sniffing as he sat and watched Jeongin shuffle out of his jeans and threw it on the floor.

"Now c'mere and show hyung how much of a good boy you are." Jeongin smiled, tapping his thigh and helping Seungmin get comfortable on it.

When Seungmin finally felt content, he glanced at Jeongin's eyes that were watching him intently, before bringing his gaze to focus on Jeongin's cock.

He felt his mouth water almost immediately, because holy jesus mother of fuck, that's one hella big deal of a dick. He remembered how the author of the fic he just read described Jeongin's cock. Those kind of dicks really did exist, and he thought it was all just in the imaginations of thirsty hoes. Well now he thinks he's a thirsty hoe, a thirsty hoe for Jeongin's cock, that is.

"Like what you're seeing?" Jeongin teased, a smug look plastered on his face, but deep inside, he cringed, that was cheesy as hell.

"Your cock's so nice, can't tell where I wanna put it first." Seungmin blurted out of nowhere, tapping the younger's wet slit before giggling when the whole thing jolted, the red color of it going angrier.

"I bet you'll look fucking hot taking it in your mouth, and taking it in that tight hole of yours."

Seungmin preened at the praise before he started moving back and forth on his own, slowly letting himself become a mess.

"Fuck, hyung," Seungmin breathed. "It feels so good, too good, too much. Can't get enough," He mewled with breathy moans dividing his words into disjointed sections. "I want you so bad, hyung."

"You sound so pretty like this, but you have to be quiet or someone might hear you making a mess out of yourself." Jeongin detached from Seungmin's neck to his lips, sucking on his lower lip and biting it altogether to muffle the desperate moans he methodically worked out of the older.

Because of that, Seungmin was distracted and caused his movements to still slightly, too eager to give the younger's kisses back.

Jeongin tensed his thighs that made Seungmin gasp into his mouth, his tongue lolling out. "You can keep grinding angel, doesn't it feel good?" He whispered, teasing, which spurred the brunette on more.

An unknown feeling tightens up until now unfurls inside Seungmin at the words. Jeongin pulls back, rubbing his hand on Seungmin's cock that was spurting loads of whites to help him through his orgasm while the older whimpers from sensitivity.

Jeongin stared at the man who's caging his lap. Cheeks red, lips swollen, eyes glassy, and chest rising and falling. Seungmin looked like he was on the brink of collapsing, heaving heavy sighs as his head fell and rested on Jeongin's shoulder.

Seungmin panted, the orgasm draining almost all of his saved energy. He felt a soft tap on his cheek and looked up to stare at Jeongin's heated eyes. "You're already exhausted, angel? But the fun haven't finished just yet." Jeongin teased, rubbing at Seungmin's sides soothingly, an extreme opposite of how his gaze felt.

The brunette gasped as he felt himself being lifted up, jolting up and wrapping his hands around Jeongin's neck as he felt something brush against the puckered skin of his hole.

Seungmin sank lower, Jeongin groaning at how he clenched around his cock as he went. He knew that Seungmin fingered himself inside the bathroom, and he himself fingered the older man, but still, he was so damn tight it flooded Jeongin's thoughts.

A hiss escaped both of their lips as the head of Jeongin's dick slid inside with so much resistance, Seungmin was breathing heavily, face scrunching up in both pain and a hint of pleasure. Jeongin rubbed his back as he helped the older sink lower.

Jeongin desperately wanted to snap his hips up and bury himself all the way inside the man in front of him, but Seungmin was just too tight that it might hurt the both of them.

When Jeongin finally has the older the way he wants him, he kissed the man's tearful eyes while the other was busy squirming in his lap, trying to get comfortable with accommodating something so big inside him.

After a few minutes of comforting silence and murmurs of "That's right, you took hyung so good, I'm so proud of you." Seungmin began whining needily.

"Hyung, move please, want to feel you even more." He begged, his voice wetly desperate.

"Why don't you do it yourself, since you want it so bad?" Jeongin teased, kissing his temple as he kneaded Seungmin's ass cheeks.

The older pouted yet obeyed, Seungmin placing his hands against the others' chest to steady himself, knees shifting to carry his weight. He lifted himself carefully before he dropped himself back down, sighing as he does, not even trying to hide how pleased he is.

Seungmin continued lifting and dropping himself on Jeongin's large cock. Maybe he was that tight, or maybe Jeongin was just that big, because he can feel every inch of Jeongin's cock, even feeling it throbbing hard inside him. The younger, however, can barely focus on anything that isn't him given the fact that he looks ethereal with his glassy eyes, scarlet cheeks, tongue lolling out of his mouth, letting out the lewdest yet prettiest sounds Jeongin has ever heard.

The brunette pressed their foreheads together, looking Jeongin in the eyes as he moved. "I... Jeongin, I love you, I love you so much."

while Jeongin gasped in surprise, Seungmin's pupils narrowed and seemed to flee from the expanding whites of his eyes when in all of a sudden, the head of the younger's cock hit something inside of him.

The younger stared at the tears streaming down Seungmin's face. He was trying to keep his eyes open, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes backwards. He felt like he might never unroll his eyes ever again when he continued pressing on that particular spot.

His knees weakened as he tried to keep them steady, but the sensations proved to be too much. With one last lift of his body, he slumped on Jeongin's chest, restless, squeezing his walls around Jeongin as he did.

"You can't tighten around me like that and expect me to be calm." The younger growled, placing hands on Seungmin's delicate waist, he snapped his hips up as the other cried out at the sudden shift in angle.

Seungmin slinked his arms lazily around his neck while he thrust upwards into the man in his lap, already creating a steady rhythm.

He moved his hips using a rapid pace, every stimulation forcing moand out of the man who was practically bouncing on his lap.

The feeling of Seungmin clamping down around him despite having stretched enough and the sound of Seungmin's honey voice sent Jeongin very close to the edge.

He came with a loud cry, his release splashing inside Seungmin's tight walls.

As Jeongin's cum filled him up and as dizzying pleasure filled his whole mind, Seungmin followed Jeongin after a second.

He slumped on Jeongin as the room fell silent save for their laboured breaths. Seungmin pulled Jeongin's body towards his, as if they weren't close enough already.

Jeongin groaned as he stretched his body before trying to put Seungmin on the bed, causing the older to whine grumpily, his hold on Jeongin's neck became tighter, slightly sobbing.

"Oh no angel, why are you crying?" The younger worried, wiping his tears away and kissing his eyelids comfortingly. Jeongin noticed that Seungmin was specially emotional at the moment, and even reminisced about how Seungmin cried at everything they did. Jeongin figured out that he was extra sensitive when he's in this headspace he's experiencing, thinking that maybe the older dropped into subspace.

Seungmin hiccuped, trying his best to give the other man a proper and audible answer. "Don't wanna let you go, hyung, please don't leave me."

Jeongin cooed, brushing a strand of silk-like hair out of his wet face. "Sweetheart, I'm never going to leave you, believe me." At that, Seungmin smiled, a small shaky sigh ripping out of his quivering mouth. "Now, can you let hyung go for a second so that he can clean you?"

Seungmin finally manages to let go of him, letting Jeongin place his limp body on the bed, resting silently, ragged breaths slipping past his lips.

The younger came back with wet tissues and clean clothes and took his time cleaning and making Seungmin feel comfortable. After cleaning up himself, he jumped on the bed, earning a grumble from his partner before the grumbling man gestured for him to come and cuddle with him.

Jeongin rolled his eyes fondly yet obeyed, wrapping his arms on Seungmin's waist while the older immediately clung to him.

"Hyung?" Seungmin sputtered, hiding his face on Jeongin's shoulder. "I mean Innie?"

"You know you can call me hyung as long as you want, right?" Jeongin chuckled when he felt Seungmin hit him lightly, earning a "Shut up!" in response.

"Umm... Happy Valentine's day." Seungmin whispered.

"Happy Valentine's day to you too, love." Jeongin greeted back.

Seungmin squealed, hugging him impossibly tighter. "God, guess how long I wished for you to call me that." He said before receiving a kiss on his forehead.

Seungmin sighs as he takes another moment to bask in Jeongin's presence, rubbing his nose on the younger's jaw as he does.

Jeongin smiled softly, bringing Seungmin's face in front of his before kissing him deeply, humming pleasantly in contentment.

They enveloped each other in warmth and security that they're willing to provide. They were both afraid, yet thrilled as well. For they knew, on that very first time, they destroyed the barrier that kept them from each for a very long time.

―-

"Goddamn it, I had my fair share of couples doing mushy shit for today. Can't I take a fucking break?!" Jisung whined, staring at his two friends who were both sleeping soundly, smiles on their faces, without a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> yo but what if seungmin is reading this at the moment? oh we will never know... also i know jack shit abt skz room agreements okay
> 
> and what were you saying? do i desperately need a beta-reader? no no no... maybe yes


End file.
